


Sammy's Little Secret

by MissKatherine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Clueless Sam, Daddy Kink, Daddy!cest, Daddy/Son relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sam is 12, Top John, Underage - Freeform, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, cumming untouched, jerking off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatherine/pseuds/MissKatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!cest. No Dean. Just little Sammy and sorta kinda maybe perverted John with eyes for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a second chapter...

It started out simple enough, if any of this can be called simple, but it was just smiles, too bright and too much teeth. Because little Sammy missed his Daddy so much. And John had a mean face so Sam didn't dare to do more than smile. But John isn't mean, not towards sweet little Sammy, he's just protective, and scared. Scared of losing the light of his life. So he keeps his treatment towards both his boys equal even though Sam is only eleven and Dean is fifteen and almost a man. 

But Sam knows better, know that his Daddy is too busy saving the world because that's what Dean says. And he knows to leave it alone and not be a burden because that's what Uncle Bobby says. And Sam wants to be a good boy. Wants his Daddy to be proud of him and to notice him. So he cleans after himself and doesn't talk more than needed when John is home. He smiles at him at every turn and hopes John smiles back. 

And then when John is gone for almost a month and a half, Sam cries every now and then because he misses him and Dean doesn't know to comfort him. And God knows Dean tried, every way he knows how, but nothing ever works, because all Sam wants is his Daddy and Dean is a great brother but he's just not John. And so when John does come back, in one piece, Sam jumps in his arms before the door in even closed, small and thin and wrapped around his Daddy like a a tree, and the tears come down like a waterfall. His words too muffled to be understood but John somehow knows exactly what Sam is saying. 

John soothes him and walks them to the bed, glances at Dean who just shrugs with sad eyes. John pulls Sammy back a little and sees the red eyes, puffy and sensitive. He must have been crying for a while. John wipes his tears with his thump and gives him a weak smile, doesn't know what else to say. But Sam seems to do pretty good with just that. 

John is tired, he's been moving non stop for months and now it's finally catching up. He's down with a fever. Stays at the motel while Sam and Dean are at school. They think he left and he didn't want them to miss school for this. But then Bobby pops at his door and all but scolds him like a little kid for not telling anyone. John looks worse than a rotten tomato. All weak and leaky and red and barely holding it together. So Bobby waits for the kids to come home. Sees how Sam almost cries at the sight of his Dad and sits next to him on the bed, moves the sweaty strands of hair stuck to his forehead and says "Daddy" like he's hurting too. 

But John explains that he's fine and he doesn't need babysitting. Orders Dean to keep training and tells Bobby he doesn't need help and that he came in vain. Sam still has that frown on his face and he doesn't move from his spot on the edge of the bed when Bobby leaves and Dean gives one last worried look before following. 

John wakes up with Sam kneeling on the floor and his head resting on the bed, fast asleep. And that position can't be comfortable. He sits straight and feels the heat bounding in his head but ignores it. He slowly runs his hand over Sam's head, in the soft hair and tries to wake him up. Sam jumps away and then realizes where he is, his expression goes back to the way it was, scared and worried and sad. John tells him to go sleep in his bed, but when he looks at the time it's evening and Dean is still out. 

And all Sam does is climb into bed with his Daddy and snuggle close, explaining that he doesn't want to leave his side. 

And then the hugging becomes as regular as smiling. John was as eager as little Sammy, holding the little boy in his arms just a minute longer and letting go with a little effort. Because Sam just fits in his arms so perfectly. And every time it gets harder to let go. If he's leaving for a hunt or coming from one. 

But nothing was ever enough, so Sam started sneaking out of his bed, as quietly as possible so he doesn't wake Dean, and into Daddy's bed. Laying his head on the broad chest and curling himself around John. John would easily wake up, and at first he was on guard, almost reached for his gun if it wasn't for the soft whisper of his name. After a while, he wouldn't bother to open his eyes, just his arms. Holding Sam as close as possible. 

Just few days away would make Sam bowl his eyes out. And few days became weeks, Sam listening to Dean telling him to grow up. But he'd get angry and pretend to go to sleep while Dean leaves the room. Sam keeps trying to call his Daddy but with no answer so he tries to go to sleep for real this time. 

John comes back bloody and bruised and Sam wants to cry again but his tears are dry. So he looks after Dad, patches him up as much as possible and with every wrapped wound he leaves a kiss after. Making John flinches at first, surprised but happy nonetheless and Sammy does it again and again. Until he reaches the cut on John's lip, he doesn't hesitate before giving him a kiss there too. 

It takes John a while to realize what really going on. Because Sam is now twelve and he's not as little as he was. He's smart, first in his class anywhere they go. And John is proud. He may not show it because he wants Sam to be more like Dean with training. But he sees what it does to Sam when he says that. And John wants to stop saying it, wants to say that he's proud instead, but reading books about monsters isn't the same as fighting them. And he'll die before he let anything happen to his little Sammy. So he's hard on him sometimes, wants him to be strong and brave so he can protect himself. Sam doesn't see it that way. 

With all his harsh words that leave him awake at night, Sam still smiles, shows off those pretty dimples for his Daddy, he still hugs him like be might not come back, and kisses his cheek goodnight whenever he can. And John wishes he didn't like it but he does. God help him but he likes it too much, loves everything about his little baby, no matter what he does. So he lets his hand linger on Sam's small waist after a hug just for a second, and touches his cheek where those sweet lips been and wants to kiss Sam back. Wants to feel that soft cheek under his lips, wants to see Sam blush and get hot because John's never done it before. 

"Daddy." Sam calls out of the bathroom. 

John can see his reflection in the mirror, Sam is undressing to take a shower, only his upper side is visible but it leaves John out of breath because there's milky white, smooth, hairless skin there and he wants to touch it. "Yeah baby." Such an old nickname, when Sam was few years old, he picked it up from Dean. Because Dean thinks all children are called Baby. 

Sam peeks his head out of the bathroom frame. "Can I ask you something?" His shy little smile has nothing to do with his wide eyes, all existed and ready to go. 

John nods his head and puts his gun down "What is it?"

"Well," he fidgets a little, going back inside the bathroom where he's hid from view and then he comes out. Completely naked, all that silky flesh exposed to the world. "Why don't I have hair like you and Dean?" His question is coming from driven curiosity. He looks down at his soft dick and back at John. 

John is chocking on his tongue because Mother of Everything Holy, that body shouldn't be standing in plain view right in front of John, because he's questioning his self control at the moment. God, he prays to anyone listening that he doesn't get hard while looking at his twelve year old son's naked body. 

"Daddy." Sam calls again. 

John attention snaps back to Sam's face and he hitches a breath before being able to even think of a response. Can't even remember why is Sam standing there like that body alone isn't a walking sin. 

And Sam is suddenly walking to him, standing right in front of him with his eyes darting down meet John's. "What's wrong Daddy?"

It takes all of John's power to not stare at that small dick and take it in his hand just to see if Sam will get hard. He looks up, hands clutched in fists "What is it?" He repeats. 

"Why don't I have hair down here?" He touches his pubic bone with his finger tips and John is caught between breathing or moaning. 

"Well, you're still small, only grown ups have hair...there." He can't resist but give another glance down to where Sam's fingers are. He brings his hand up and traces the area himself, hesitation clear in his eyes more than his movements and looks up again. "You wanna grow up, Sammy?"

Sam just nods with a wide blush. 

"Don't be in a rush, you're just so beautiful like this." He sucks a small breath and it shatters his lugs so he pulls away and tells Sam to go shower before Dean comes back and takes all the hot water. 

When Sam leaves the shower, there's nothing but a tiny towel around his waist, it's barely staying there and Sam seems annoyed by it. "Why don't we have bigger towels. I can't even dry myself." He whines and flops down on the empty bed.

John turns around from where he's sitting on the couch and this time he's defiantly hard. And the heat from the sun that feels like it's right above his head isn't helping. He feels the sweat gather in his palms as he watches Sam bend down to get his duffle and those two sweet mounds are clear as day, wet and shiny and he just wants to squeeze them. And all he needs right now is for Sam to open his legs just a little and he'll be able to see his tiny hole. He gives his cock a squeeze at the thought and shifts a little without lifting his eyes from Sam's ass. 

"Daddy!" Sam covers his ass as best as he can and looks back with a cheery cheeks. "Don't look, it's embarrassing."

John wants to argue, tell Sam that he just had a close encounter with his dick but instead he just smiles and stands up "But it's just me Sammy." He walks to where Sam is standing and his hand just finds Sam's hip. Rests there and Sam relaxes. "Let Daddy see, C'mon baby." His voice is deep and barely coming out because he can't believe he's saying that to Sammy. 

But Sammy just ducks his head and gets on all fours on the edge of the bed. Keeps his legs closed and his head turned back to watch John. 

John is feeling dizzy and he knows it's his cock more than the heat. His cock that he wants buried up that tight hole. That sweetly sinful, virgin hole. His hands rest on each of Sam's ass cheeks. "So perfect." He rubs it a little and Sam whines. Now he knows why he was embarrassed about showing his ass but not his dick, his ass is probably more sensitive than John's dick right now. 

"Daddy.." It's a question, like he wants John to reassure him, explain what he's doing. 

"Trust your Daddy, Sammy." He leans closer to Sam, hovers on top of him and kisses his neck. "Ever get hard, baby?" He ends the question with another kiss, almost a suck this time. "Think you can get that pretty little cock hard for Daddy, hm?" He takes in Sammy's scent, young and innocent and pure and it just makes him think about how he must taste down there. 

Sam whines again, it seems that it's all he's capable of right now. His body is trembling because it's the first time he ever felt this way. Hot and tingly and good and it's addicting is such a bad way. But he doesn't want Daddy to stop. 

But then the Impala is heard parking outside and John's heart skips a beat. He stands up and Sam looks back at him with puppy eyes so he just runs to the bathroom and locks the door. 

—————————————————————————

Sam stands in the bathroom barely three days after his moment with Daddy. He wishes John would talk to him, because he really wants to ask why did he feel like that. But after trying too many times he decided to find out himself. So he stands in the bathroom of the rental they're in, back towards the mirror, up on his toes so he can looks at his naked ass. His upper body is twisted a little painfully so he can see but he doesn't care. He rubs his ass the same way Daddy did, feels the skin under his hand heat and it feels really nice, just not the same as when Daddy did it. It felt hot and good and he wanted more. 

He squeezes both ass cheeks and a whimper escapes when his cheeks are pulled apart and air hits his puckered hole. He gets closer to the mirror and spreads his ass more to see and he really wants to touch it. Because it's making his dick tingly the same way Daddy did. He feels his knees barely holding him so he stands on his feet instead of toes and doesn't look back at the mirror. He spreads his ass with one hand and brings the other to touch his hole. It feels hot and small and God it's like all his nerve endings are right there so he rubs his again and moans as quietly as he can. 

He looks down at his cock and it's wet for some reason and standing hard. He doesn't want to freak out but he feels like the best thing to do is freak out. His cock never did this before and it just feels so good, he wants to touch it but he's afraid he'll do something wrong. He leaves his ass when he feels faint and he's not sure if that's good or not. He wants to call out for Daddy because he'll know what to do. But he's scared that his Daddy might get angry with him. 

He thinks about calling Dean instead but that thought is quickly disregarded because he knows Dean will probably laugh at him for not having hair, or not knowing what's happening to him, or something that Sam didn't even think about. But Dean will find a reason to laugh. 

Sam pulls on his pants and checks if it's still visible, and it is. Before Sam can do anything the bathroom door is open and Sam wants to cover his body but he looks up and sees John. Who, for all intents and purposes, looks surprised. 

"Sorry Sam—"

He's about to close the door when Sam whines again, weak and from the back of his throat, all needy and desperate. "Daddy."

John stands still. Gives Sam a once over before seeing what's between his legs. He closes the door behind him "What happened?"

"I don't know, it feels tingly, Daddy." 

"C'mere and let Daddy feel." John is surprised by his soft voice. And more surprised by Sam moving towards him and pulling his pants away from his body. Eyes wide and looking up at John. John doesn't hesitate to put his hand in Sam's pants, feeling the wet tip before cupping his cock and balls all together. He hums to himself because Fuck, Sam is really wet. 

Sam can't control his reactions and his legs close tightly while his hands clutch Daddy's shirt.

"Feels good baby?"

Sam nods his head. 

"Never touched yourself before?"

Sam shakes his head. 

John can't help but smile at that, he pulls his hand away and Sam looks up with a frown. "It's ok, Sammy, Daddy's gonna take care of you." He brings his hand to his mouth just to taste Sam and that sweet taste just shuts his mind off. He groans and lifts Sam so he's sitting near the sink on the cold tile, and pulls his pants down. He doesn't say anything, just lowers his face until he sees those two pink nubs and licks. 

And God, he tastes so sweet and innocent, just pure little Sammy, and he's loving it. Whimpering like a little puppy at the attention his nipples are getting, pushing his chest up and breathing heavily like John was licking his dick. And John was loving those sounds, going straight to his cock, making it fill out and the space in his pants gets tighter. He latches to one nipple, wrapping his lips around it and sucking, and it gets him a loud moan from Sam. His fingers pinch the other nipple away from Sam's chest and the boy arches with the touch. But John can't stop even though he knows Sam needs his dick touched, because that baby scent is still all over Sam's skin, lingering, and it shouldn't turn him on but it does and he can't think of anything more sexy right now. 

"Daddy." Sam's whining because he wants more, wants his other nipple to be licked, wants his dick to get some of that attention but he doesn't know how to ask. 

John just knows what his baby needs so he licks the space between the two nipples until he reaches the other one and doesn't waste time before lapping at it. His fingers switch places with the wet, abused nipple and he doesn't stop rubbing it. Because why on earth would he want to stop when Sam keeps pawing at his back and whimpering like he's about to cum. 

John starts rolling the small bud around in his mouth, making his tongue flick it before licking around it. And he just wants to keep it in his mouth so he can hear Sammy call out for him over and over. 

"Daddy, stop, I'm gonna pee..." Sam is reduced into a mess again when his words make John suck harder and pinch tighter. "No more, please Daddy!" And that's all it takes for him to cum. His cock gives few jerks as he empties himself for the first time all over John's shirt. His fist clench tighter around John's shoulder and he arches with his head thrown back, and John never stops sucking. 

When Sam comes down from his high, he looks down at his Daddy who's just lapping at each nipple and kissing it like he's apologizing. 

"Did I pee?" Sam asks with a frown, suspicious of the white liquid on his Daddy's shirt, and very embarrassed of himself. 

John stands straight and looks down a little to see Sam's face, ducked down and shy, and looking at John's shirt. "No, baby boy, you didn't pee." John's voice is filed with lust that he might as well be fucking Sam with his tongue. Because he just made his baby cum for the first time without touching his dick. 

Sam looks up "Then what's that?" He points to his own cum and waits, eyes glossy but still innocent and that just turns John's on even more. 

But the bathroom door is heard knocking and Dean's annoyed voice is calling for Sam to hurry up and get out. 

They leave town that night and Sam can't talk to his Daddy about what he did in the bathroom. And that's not the only reason he can't stop thinking about it, there's the little matter of his hard cock that comes to life whenever he remembers it. And the fact that his nipples feel sore and raw and just the brush of the shirt against them makes him whine and squirm in the back seat. So he lays on his back so Dean can't see him as he writhers away just from the memory of his Daddy's touch. But the ride in bumpy nonetheless, and with every little jump of the car, Sam's shirt rubs against his nipples and he closes his legs tighter to stop his erection from showing. But with no use, because he sees John looking in the rearview mirror every few minutes to check on him and once he sees that tiny cock standing, his eyes get glued to the rearview mirror until Dean points out that he should pay attention to the road ahead. 

And poor little Sammy wants to touch himself so bad, but Dean is awake and right there and it's impossible to hold back his moans once his dick gets the slightest touch. So he keeps his hands tucked under his butt and his lips tightly closed so whenever a little shake goes through the car he doesn't make a noise that gets Dean's attention. And that works for a little while. But Sam is new to this to he has no idea that the longer he neglects his erection, the more it'll hurt. But soon enough, Dean is snoring in the passenger seat quietly and his head resting against the window. 

John looks back at Sam, his eyes running all over his body and settle on the tent in his jeans. They turn dark and hungry too fast and he's forced to look at the road again. But he keeps his eyes on Sam through the mirror. He watches Sam flip to lie on his stomach and a sigh if relief escapes him at the contact. John looks down at his own filling cock and takes a deep breath, looking at Dean to make sure he's still asleep. 

By now, Sam is humping the backseat with one of his hands tucked under his chest. John realizes he's probably touching his nipple and that just makes him hard faster. Then the noises follow, sweet, small, addicting noises from Sam's mouth, mixed with breathy "Daddy." And John is too focused on Dean to pay attention to his sweet baby or his own cock. 

"Daddy please.." Sam's voice is barely heard not because he's trying to be quiet, but because he's too far gone to be able to make coherent words. His hips get faster and he wants to undo his jeans but doesn't want to stop the friction. His fingers pull his already abused nipple harder and it makes his toes curl. 

"What is it baby, tell me." John is three seconds away from stoping the car and climbing in the back seat, he wants to place Sam in his lap with one hand around his cock and the other in his mouth to keep him quiet and just thinking about it is doing so many wrong things to him. 

"Touch me, please." Sam whines louder this time because he's desperate and clueless. 

"Can't do that baby, I'm driving." Another glance to Dean. 

That earns another whine, all needy and pathetic, but Sam isn't aware of all that. "Please Daddy please!"

Shit shit shit! It's like he's trying to kill John. And John has no idea how to tell Sam he needs to jerk off, not with Dean right here and Sam level of cluelessness. "Touch yourself for Daddy, C'mon baby boy." His voice is hoarse like a dying man's last words. 

Sam opens his eyes and he's not as whiny anymore because his Daddy isn't refusing him. He flips to his back again and looks at John, waiting to be told what to do like a good little boy. Like John needs another reason to get him hard, he's ready to bust out of his jeans any second and seeing that look in Sam's eyes is driving him crazy. He gives Dean another look, and the teenager is still sleeping, but snoring louder now.

John looks in the mirror "Unbutton your jeans and touch your little boy parts. Let Daddy see you touch yourself." John's instructions are about as stable as his voice. He tries to pay attention to the road but between Sam's flushed face and the hand down his pants, and his own dick, it's really unfair to be driving right now. But driving is the only thing keeping Dean from waking up. The second they stop he'll wake up. 

Sam does as he's told and undoes his jeans, pulling them down a little and shoving his hand in his briefs. At the first brush of his fingers he tenses and clutches his own shirt. Eyes closed and unable to find John's face, but he's still waiting to hear his voice. "Daddy.." He calls to let John know he's still waiting. 

John's breath quickens and he adjusts his own erection before looking in the mirror "Touch it baby, wrap your fingers around it and touch it." John lowers his voice and rubs his erection through his jeans. He does his best to stay focused but Sammy's voice moaning for him can cause him to crash into a tree and not care. He steps on the gas petal and looks at Sam again. And fuck, because he looks so debauched and fucked out like no twelve year old should. But he is and it turns him on like crazy. 

Sam's shirt is pulled up to his neck, leaving his milky chest exposed and the two rosy buds standing out and raw. There's teeth marks around them, and small red bruises covering them, and they didn't look like that this morning, they didn't stand or get hard like this, not until John got his mouth around them. Sam is teasing them like crazy, not knowing why they ache so much and why touching them feels like skinning in warm water. "Daddy...Daddy, they ache...please," he opens his eyes and looks at John's through the mirror "Will you lick them again? Please?" 

John feels his stomach twists around itself and that pool of pleasure leaving it to go to his cock and he's cumming in his pants like a teenager. His orgasm shakes him to his spine, forcing him to close his eyes for a second and breathing a groan. 

"Daddy?" Sam calls and this time his voice is right next to John's ear. Making him open his eyes and glance at Dean then Sam. 

"Yeah baby." John answers and he can't recognize his voice. 

Sam kisses his neck and his hand sneaks down his chest, slowly and gently, until it reaches the hem if his pants, and John wants to protest but Sam keeps kissing his neck and that tiny hand is under his boxers and touching his spent cock. John's breathing picks up again, loud a raged, because Sam takes his hand out and it's wet with his own cum so he watches Sam bring his fingers to his pink, wet lips and suck them. 

And fuck the road because John can't look away. Not when Sam is moaning around those cum-covered fingers, his fucking cum. And be pulls them out and smiles at John like he just gave him ice cream. "Fuck Sammy." He breathes and looks at the road again before they crash. Clutching both hand around the steering wheel until his knuckles are white. 

He notices the stains on Sam's shirt and he can't remember when he came but it doesn't matter at this point because it'll keep Sam quiet now. 

"Sammy," John's voice is finally back to normal. 

Sam leans closer again and waits. 

"You're not allowed to do that without Daddy's permission. You can't touch yourself like that, only Daddy can touch your little boy parts." And it's like when he's telling Dean to train harder or watch out for Sammy but it never turned him on when he told Dean those commands. So it's nothing like that.

Sam nods and goes back to laying down on his stomach.


End file.
